Destiny Has Its Rewards
by vampiregirl615
Summary: Bella just got screwed off her wedding by Jacob, her neighbor, Edward, loves her but won't say it. Will they ever find out that they both love each other? Mini song-fic. Some lemons present. BellaxEdward Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Total Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is just purely out of my mind and I was bored one day. Lemons might occur throughout story.**

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a story like this. This is a song-fic. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Chapter One- Total Disaster**

**Bella's POV**

How can this happen to me? Why did this happen now? It was only three days to my wedding with my childhood friend, Jacob. But, right now, I don't know if we should continue with the wedding. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Jacob," I sighed, "why would you do this to me now? How could you? And three days before the wedding? Do you even want to marry me at all?"

"Bella, you know I will always love you, but this… this just happened. What you saw… that was a mistake."

A mistake? A mistake? "How could _that_ be a mistake? I come home after a hard day at the art studio, and to find you fucking Nessie, of all people! You know, that is my step-sister, right? I thought you were going to wait to have sex! I thought you were going to wait until our honeymoon so we can both have our first time together! This was not a mistake…"

"Bella, please, it's not what you think. She just came here to look for you and my 'Hank' side **(totally referring to Me, Myself, and Irene)** took over me. She just looked so… appealing in her outfit. I'm sorry. That wasn't suppose to happen, trust me."

"I did trust you, I did!" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I think… we should… break up. I wanted to be with someone that was like me a virgin, so we can both have our first time together. But, since you already did it, I think we shouldn't have this wedding."

"Bella, no, please…"

"No," I took off my ring and put it in his hand, "I have seen you two together a lot now. I think you guys should be together. Why don't you just marry her? I rather have that happened than to find my husband cheating on me."

"Bella, please don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry. I… had my wedding day ruined my first time, and I don't want to ruin my second one. I'm sorry." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him, standing like a little lost dog. The tears started to stream down my face as I got into my jeep.

*****

It had been a year since my almost second wedding. I knew I had made the right choice, but I couldn't help but think that maybe it was a bad idea. I mean my first wedding was completely horrible. I was turning eighteen and my fiancée was a soldier. He had asked me to marry him after he comes back home. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

I was driving back home from the art studio, well, to my old apartment. As I parked my car, I sat there listening to 92.7 _We Play Anything_ when I heard Carrie Underwood's "Just A Dream".

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pins in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

That was how I felt when I was going to get ready for the wedding.

_  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

More tears spilled down my cheeks, making my eyes puffy and red.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

That day, I was hoping he was playing a joke on me, not until he never showed up. I was amazed that this song was like how my first almost wedding was. This song was making me get the flashbacks of that day.

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

I still have that flag, too. It was in my walk-in closet right when I walk in.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

I just wished that he wouldn't have died, so then I could live happily with him. I still love him very much.

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

I wished for everyday to be a dream. I wished that he would come back to me, and say that everything would be alright, but he never did. It has been 6 years since my first wedding. And one year since my second. I never think any of my future weddings were going to be any better.

I quietly got out of my jeep, wiping the rest of the tears away. I didn't look where I was going until I ran into a man in front of me, making me fall flat on my butt.

"Ow, um… I'm sorry sir." I looked up to see my neighbor, the magnificent Edward Cullen. "Oh, sorry Edward." I started to blush a crimson red.

"Don't worry about it Isabella."

"How many times have I told you to just call me Bella." I really didn't like my real name, something that my mom, Renee, just had to call me from this movie she saw with my dad, Charlie.

"Sorry… Bella." He said it with a breathtaking crooked smile that nearly made me faint. Although, I was feeling dizzy. "Are you okay Bella? Do you need me to help you to your room?"

I nodded as he grabbed my waist and hand to help me up to the fifth floor. "I'm sorry for making you help me out."

"It's fine. I just want you to feel better… and make sure you don't trip up the stairs like last time."

I gasped, he remembered that? That was like 4 years ago. "Um… thanks for uh…"

"Don't mention it. Just try to not hurt yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." With that he walked to his room, got his key out and waved before he went into his room. I fumbled with my keys and opened my door after 5 minutes of trying to remember which key opened my door. Why is he acting all nice to me all of a sudden? He hasn't been this nice to me since last Christmas when we had a holiday party, and I got drunk and he took me home. I wonder why he his acting this way.

**Edward's POV**

I really badly wanted to just stay with her. I really badly wanted to kiss her when she blushed. I really badly want to be with her. But I don't know what to do. I already know about her past engagements, but if I try to ask her, I don't want her third wedding to be a disaster too. But I was on the verge of just asking her anyway. But I remember what my father, Carlisle, said about proposing. He said that it has to be at a perfect moment at a great place or something like that.

"Damn it! Why can't I just ask?" I practically screamed that out, probably loud enough that she could hear it, but I didn't care. It is bad enough that I haven't even ask her out. Wait! The fireworks show for the Fourth of July is like in two days, I can ask her to that!

That is a great idea; I promised myself that I would ask her tonight to the fireworks show. I just hope she says yes.

**Bella's POV**

I heard someone scream as I went to my kitchen to make dinner. Probably Edward yelling at himself again. This has been happening for a couple of months now, maybe I should ask what's wrong. But if I go over there, I might open up to him. I don't want him to know that I like him. Actually, I think I love him, but I don't know.

"I know!" This Friday was the fireworks show, I could ask him to come with me and maybe he could tell me what is wrong.

I walked quickly to my door and when I opened it, there was Edward standing there about to knock it.

"Oh, sorry Bella. Are you busy now, cause I can come back later."

"No, actually I was about to go over by you to ask you something."

"So did I, why don't you go first."

"No, you first." He took a deep breath and looked straight at my eyes. I could see the tiny details in his green eyes and his lips parted slowly as he spoke.

"Will… will you go with me to the… fireworks show?" Huh? Did he know that I wanted to ask him that?

"Uh… did you know that was what I wanted to ask you?" He looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"No, I didn't. But anyway, did you want to go?" His voice seemed hopeful and he had puppy dog eyes right now. Oh, how can I ignore that face?

"Like as friends, or like a date?" He stood there and thought hard.

"Like a date." I was shocked. He was asking me out on a date! I was happy, but I couldn't show it. "Unless you want to just go as friends."

"No! I mean, no. I want to go on a date… with you."

"Cool, what time do you want me to get you?"

"Um, how about seven? I'll come over there."

"Okay, it's a date. I'll see you at seven then."

"Alright." He said goodbye and I closed the door. All I could think of was "score!"

* * *

**This was my first story like this and I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm thinking of continuing the story, but that is only if I get enough reviews. Sorry, there was supposed to be lemons, but I was in a hurry. I promise their will be lemons in the next chapter if their is one that is.**


	2. Update!

Sorry for the wait viewers, I was banned from my computer, so I'm typing the story now. I might be able to post it either today or tomorrow.

By the way, if you haven't noticed, those songs I have in the story right now, I know they are about a previous love to that person, but I swear it will soon be about them.

Thanks to the people that put me on alerts I appreciate it!!


	3. I Need to Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is just purely out of my mind and I was bored one day. Lemons might occur throughout story.**

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a story like this. This is a song-fic. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Two- I Need to Breathe**

**Edward's POV**

Okay, calm yourself. Today, she is coming over to go with me to the fireworks show. Okay, don't panic, don't panic. Breathe, in and out, in and out.

There was a knock at my door. PANIC!!! I tried to walk calmly to my door, but ended up knocking over a small table. I opened the door to see the most beautiful girl I've seen. My mouth dropped as I saw her outfit. A jean miniskirt and a red, white, and blue tank top, completely wrapped around her curves. She was tempting me so much now. I want to be careful around her; I don't want to do something stupid like last time.

"Hi," she said with a ring to her voice.

"Hi," I said quickly. I bet she could tell I was panicking or at least tell I was nervous.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are." I said seductively. Man, can I be anymore of an asshole? I didn't mean to say it in that way. I don't want to get into her pants… well, just not at the moment. STOP IT EDWARD! I'll wait until she's ready, hopefully soon.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to dress in this, but Alice made me. Of course I had to have a shopping pixie addict as my best friend. She is married to Jasper, one's of Edward's friends, which luckily for me, I got some info from him about Edward.

I walked to his door and took a deep breath then I knocked. I think he just knocked something over. He opened the door and looked at me fully, mouth dropping.

"Hi," my voice squeaked like bells.

"Hi," he said nervously. At least I'm not the only one who's nervous. She was in blue jeans and a black shirt that went over his 6-pack abs, something Jasper told he had.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are," he said in a seductive voice which made my breath hitch. I hope he didn't hear me gasp or he'll think I have the wrong idea.

"Um…okay, let's go then," I said with a blush, I hope he doesn't notice that either.

We both walked to the elevator in silence and I pushed my hair in my face to hide my blush." He pushed it back.

"Don't want to hide you beautiful face now, would we?" I shook my head and got into the elevator with Edward staring.

"Are you coming?" I asked breaking his trance. He quickly got in before the doors closed. "Is there something wrong?"

"You."

"Huh?" What is he saying? I don't understand.

"Well, I'm just worried about you. We are going to a public place and all the guys will be drooling after you. I know, 'cause I'm one of them." He made a 'oops' face. I'm guessing he wasn't supposed to say that last part.

"Well, we won't have to worry about that, since a Greek god like you will get the flirty messages from the girls anyway, so we will be even."

"Touché." We were already at the show when he asked a question. "You're quiet, is something wrong?"

"I'm scared if I tell you, you might leave me here." Should I tell him that I never had sex before? I might as well tell him now.

"I will never leave you here, especially with a whole bunch of drunken assholes." He smiled that crooked smile I loved too much.

"Well… even though I almost gotten married twice, I never… had sex with either of them. So I'm a virgin. I might as well tell you now." He seemed somewhat relived about it.

"I'm glad you waited unlike me. I really care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." I hugged him tightly right as the fireworks started to go off. I didn't see it coming, but right there, he kissed me tenderly on the lips. It was unlike any other kiss I have gotten. Sweet, soft, and caring. "I love you," he whispered quietly in my ear.

"I love you too, Edward." I kissed him back and we let go after a few minutes, breathless.

"Bella, I want to tell you about why I'm not with my old girlfriend, Tanya, now, why she left me. You know that song, 'Breathe (2 AM)'? She told me to listen to it if I ever wanted to how she feels now. If listen right it's about… an abortion." I gasped. An abortion? She was pregnant then, and she left. "I'll tell you how I felt."

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

"I didn't think that just because I got her pregnant that she would actually leave me."

_  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

"I hoped she would want me back after all the gifts I bought for her, but she never called or saw me."

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

"I didn't leave my dorm for like a week. I was scared of hurting another person."

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

"I left college early because of it too. My dad, Carlisle, and my mom, Esme, were really upset about me dropping, but were also scared about it too."

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

"I didn't expect to see her. She didn't want me so I gave up on her. A whole bunch of other girls wanted me too, but I said either 'no' or 'I just can't right now' and they were all pretty girls, I was just scared of hurting them."

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

"One day, I saw her. I was about to run to her, but she had another guy with her and with a pregnant belly! It was a year after her abortion and she now decides that she wanted a baby. I wondered how she could do that to me."

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

"It was only then I realized that the only reason why that happened was because we were both drunk and ended knocking each other up."

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

"That's why I was so scared to ask you out the first time I saw you. Then I saw you were with _him_," I knew he didn't want to saw Jacob's name either. I wouldn't have. "Then I thought she's lucky to have a guy that isn't scared of hurting her."

"But he did hurt me. It was like a thousand knives stabbing me when I found out."

"But, I promise you, I won't hurt you."

**Edward's POV**

"But I promise you, I won't hurt you." I hugged her tightly as she gasped.

"Edward… you're um…" she pointed down to my erection. God, why did she have to turn me on now? "Turned on right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, you weren't supposed to know." I closed my eyes and frowned, and then I felt something feel my hardness. I opened my eyes and it was her slender hand moving up and down. "Bella…" my breath hitched, "please… stop."

She stopped and said, "Well, are we leaving? You place or mine?" I didn't understand what she was saying until a second later. Did she want me to… have _it _with her? "I can't wait all night now; I have to go to the studio tomorrow afternoon."

I scrambled after her, grapping her waist and walked her back to my room.

Before we know it, we were up the elevator and heading to my room. I pushed her against the wall outside my room and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I love you since I saw you. Even before Jacob," I winced at the name. That bastard. "I wanted you to be with me. I was hoping to… do it with you one of these days. And tonight is the best night to do it."

"Uh… I don't have condoms, you know." She giggled.

"I figured. I don't care if I get pregnant or not, I just want you and me together."

With that I unlocked the door and she waltzed in. I could tell she was trying not to trip as she did. She sat on my leather couch and patted next to her. I walked over and sat next to her. "You know how tempting you are to me?" I asked her. She unzipped my pants and grabbed my hardness before I could say anything else.

"I'm guessing, I'm at a 10 on a scale of 1 to 10."

"Bingo." She started to rub my cock and I groaned in delight. I whimpered as she moved her hand away. She took of my shirt and took hers off after. I took off her skirt and she was left in her panties and matching bra. I was in my boxers. I slowly began to unclip the bra when she kissed me on my lips. She ended up falling on me, bra already falling off.

She sat up after her kiss, revealing her round, full breasts. I was about to sit up when she pushed me back down. Oh, demanding, I like it. She took off my boxers as I took off her panties. She took my cock and placed it at a place I thought I would never be able to put in again. She down on my cock and moaned a bit. I felt blood drip down from her opening, but she started to move up and down. We both moaned at the feeling. God I did miss this too.

"Ah… forget it." I switched us so I was on top and she was under me. I started to plunge in and out of her, but I tried my best to be gentle with her.

"Edward… harder, faster!" I did as I was told and went faster; I felt her walls close to my cock. I knew she was close. I went harder into her and started to rub her bundle of nerves. She groaned in excited. "Edward… I'm going… to come!"

"Come with me then, love."

It was no later than a mere second that we both came. I was still inside of her when I fell on top of her.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered in my ear still panting.

"So do I, love." I tried to move out of her, but she kept me put. She's stronger than she looks.

"If you move out, you might make me not want you anymore." I whimpered and she smiled an evil grin.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella. I swear you will." I bucked my hips, making her moan.

"Ugh… you better stop doing that or I'm gonna be all over you."

I smiled, making her breathe hitch, and I moved to her ear and said, "Try me."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the wait guys, but now your desires are fulfilled!! Hope you like this chapter, don't know what the next chapter will be or when it will be posted. Probably after Christmas. I'm actually excited about writing this story, my BFF loved this story but hasn't been on fanfiction for a while, so I had to print it out for her. She is the person that keeps me motivated to keep going. BTW, if anyone has any songs that they like and think it would great for Edward and Bella, please tell me. I need some other type of genre, because all my fav. songs are country songs by Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood. Unless you like them two then that fine. Okay, I better stop talking. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
